Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake Ahno-man-der also known by his titles of the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness and Knight of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv was the leader of the Tiste Andii. He was said to be "seated on the Throne of Sorrow"; a reflection of the loss and apathy his people had suffered. Baruk described Rake as having jet-black skin, a mane which flowed silver and features, sharp as if cut from onyx. The Tiste was nearly seven feet tall and on that occasion was cloaked and wore boots. He carried the enormous two-handed sword Dragnipur on his back.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-212 There, it was "surrounded in its own breath of preternatural darkness."Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.633 Rake's eyes were described as multihued with a slight upward tilt and large vertical pupils. Baruk perceived them as changing colour from a deep hue of amber to grey and banded, a rainbow of colours changing depending on Rake's mood. Whilst with Baruk, Rake's eye colour was in turn green, dun, grey and black.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-213 When Paran encountered Rake, he describe their colour as a deep, cold blue which lightened to sky blue a short while later.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB 474/475 As a mage he made use of the Elder Warren of Kurald Galain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 Baruk could feel the power emanating from Rake and judged him to be more powerful than the Malazan High Mage, Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 By the time of Gardens of the Moon, Rake disliked the title "Son of Darkness", saying it was used "by those fools who think me worthy of worship."Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.365 In Gardens of the Moon In Deadhouse Gates In Memories of Ice Tool told Toc the Younger that Rake's sword Dragnipur had been forged by Draconus who had then been slain with that very sword by Rake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.65 ]Rake and Caladan Brood allied their forces with their former enemy, Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm, to fight the greater danger of the Pannion Domin in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. Rake made Korlat his representative in the camp as he often travelled back and forth to Moon's Spawn to seek Silanah's comfortMemories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.308 and to make preparations. In the early days of the campaign, he settled a confrontation between Kallor, Brood, and Whiskeyjack over the status of the powerful and mysterious Silverfox. Whiskeyjack went so far as to draw his sword against Rake to protect the girl from the Tiste Andii. Rake was impressed by the Bridgeburner as well as intrigued by the cloaked power of the mage, Quick Ben. Ultimately, he agreed that Silverfox was to be safe from harm, and instructed Kallor accordingly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.186-187/206Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.306-307 To Korlat's disbelief, Whiskeyjack and the Son of Darkness forged a friendship over the course of several evenings of conversation. At their first meeting, Whiskeyjack shared the story of the founding of the Bridgeburners. In Korlat's memory, it was the only such friendship Rake had kindled since he had bonded with Caladan Brood thousands of years before.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.300-308Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.790 In discussions with Brood and Kallor, Rake was often supportive of their Malazan allies. He argued that conquest by the Malazan Empire was generally a positive outcome, bringing peace, order, and the "least oppressive laws of any empire I've ever known". He also forgave Dujek's deception regarding the High Fist's renegade status as he knew Dujek had the Empress' dagger at his back.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.623-624 Rake aided Korlat and Whiskeyjack's budding romance, revealing Whiskeyjack's hidden motivations to his Second, allowing them to smooth over their differences. Rake was moved by the love Korlat had found with the Malazan, saying he had never thought to see her heart open and flower again.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.617/625/630 He also tried and failed to convince Whiskeyjack to consult Brood for magical healing of his injured leg.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.629 After the allies successfully lifted the Siege of Capustan, Whiskeyjack was overseeing the captured cannibal Tenescowri hordes when they swarmed to attack. Rake attempted to take the Tenescowri leader Anaster into custody triggering a sorcerous attack against his Eleint form by the Women of the Dead Seed who guarded him. As they were resistant to his magic, the Son of Darkness was forced to begin slaying the women with his soul-stealing sword. Whiskeyjack intervened out of a sense of compassion for both Rake and the women and single-handedly executed the remaining women by more conventional methods.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.680-690 Rake returned to the hidden Moon's Spawn and remained out of contact as the allied armies made their way to Coral (city) to confront the Pannion Seer. Both Korlat and Crone were disturbed by Rake's silence and feared the Son of Darkness and his skykeep had been destroyed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.839-840/850-851 During the climax of the Battle of Black Coral, Moon's Spawn burst from hiding in the deep waters of Ortnal's Cut in the city's harbour. The skykeep hovered above, unveiling Kurald Galain to engulf the city. Then Rake sent it crashing onto the Old Palace where the Seer stood on the roof protected by his K'ell Hunter.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.935-937/945 Afterwards, Rake descended to the ground where he apologised to Picker and the other Bridgeburners who had been inside the Seer's keep when Moon's Spawn had crashed down. He argued briefly with Lady Envy, who warned that Draconus sought to escape from within Dragnipur before banning her from the city. Then he walked with the Bridgeburners to pay his respects at the hill where Whiskeyjack had perished at the hands of the treacherous Kallor. Rake ordered Korlat and her brother Orfantal to return with the escaped Kallor to face Dragnipur's justice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.974-979/994-995 Rake offered the crippled Moon's Spawn as a worthy sarcophagus for Whiskeyjack and the fallen Bridgeburners, and prepared their interment in his former throne room himself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1155 The failing skykeep was then sent out over the Rust Ocean where it was presumed to have crashed into the sea.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982/985-986 The city came to be known as Black Coral after Moon's Spawn's destruction forced the remaining Tiste Andii to settle there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.970 }} In House of Chains In Midnight Tides Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, the Malazan world was invaded through a violent rent by the combined armies of Silchas Ruin's Tiste Andii and Scabandari Bloodeye's Tiste Edur. After the invaders defeated an army of K'Chain Che'Malle, Scabandari betrayed his fellow commander and noted that Silchas Ruin was brother to Anomandaris Irake and Andarist. Scabandari claimed that Anomander had broken with his mother and kind before vanishing forever. The Tiste Edur was unaware that Rake already resided in the Malazan world with an earlier group of Andii settlers.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.19-23 The Elder Gods, Mael and Kilmandaros, moved against Scabandari and his army with Gothos' assent. But the Jaghut warned them to be quick about it as Rake was growing aware of Scabandari's presence. Mael brushed his concerns aside saying Osserc moved to stand in Rake's path.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25 Later, Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu encountered a battered and burned Osserc who claimed to have delayed Rake long enough for Scabandari to escape.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.230 In modern times, Udinaas and Feather Witch accidentally travelled to the Refugium where they met the Imass, Ulshun Pral, and the boy, Rud Elalle. Ulshan Pral spoke of a Hold the two Letherii had never heard of called Starvald Demelain, home of the pure dragons. He noted that a group of mixed bloods, which included Rake, had closed the road to the Hold long ago.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.485 The people of Bluerose, who resembled very dark-skinned Tiste Edur, were said to worship someone called the Black-Winged Lord.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US TPB p.463 In The Bonehunters Edgewalker followed Cotillion to a stone circle in the Shadow Realm where the three Eleint, Ampelas, Eloth, and Kalse, were chained. The Eleint revealed that they had long ago attempted to seize the Throne of Shadow, but were stopped by the vengeance of Anomandaris and his Tiste Andii. Their attackers were thorough in their destruction of Kurald Emurlahn, insisting the throne remain unclaimed, and resulting in the imprisonment of the three Eleint.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.76 In Reaper's Gale (missing information) In Toll the Hounds Trapped within Dragnipur, Ditch, a former wizard of Pale, recollected that Anomander Rake had not been interested that they had acted out of desperation before he killed them with his sword. He questioned why Rake did not kill more dragons as it was becoming more and more impossible to keep the waggon within the sword moving.Toll the Hounds, Prologue, UK HB p.4/5 Baruk perused the compendium 'Dark and Light' by Dillat and its fictional account of events in the life of Anomander Rake. The book had come to Baruk from Rake who had thought its nonsense might amuse the scholar. Crone, the courier of the book, told Baruk that in fact, Rake and Osserc's alliance had fallen apart due to a growing mutual dislike. She ridiculed Osserc for having been played by Spite, the daughter of Draconus, whereas Rake's affair with the other daughter, Lady Envy, had been in Rake's control.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, UK HB p.32-36 (missing information) Anomander Rake was killed during a duel with Traveller in Darujhistan. As Rake blocked Traveller's sword, he let Dragnipur split his own skull.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.856/857 Once inside Dragnipur, he sacrificed himself to bring Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness back to the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. The sacrifice dispersed Rake's soul into Kurald Galain, and earned Draconus's forgiveness and respect.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24 After the duel, Caladan Brood arrived in Darujhistan and carried Anomander's body to a barrow outside the city prepared by Burn. Every Daru citizen followed Brood out to the barrow to honor the Tiste Andii Lord who had twice saved them from destruction. Brood sealed Rake's barrow with a Barghast glyph that means "Grief." Nimander Golit took Rake's place as Lord of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral. File:Inside Dragnipur by Puck.jpg|Anomander Rake in Dragnipur by Puck File:I accept by Dejan Delic.png|Anomander Rake and Mother Darkness by Dejan Delic File:Reunion by Mister Adam.jpg|Anomander Rake and Mother Dark by Mister Adam }} In Dust of Dreams (missing information) In The Crippled God (missing information) In Return of the Crimson Guard In Stonewielder During her time as one of Tayschrenn's bodyguards, Kiska stated that she had once met an ambassador sent from Anomander Rake himself.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US TPB p.78 In Orb Sceptre Throne (missing information) In Blood and Bone (missing information) In Assail There is speculation that Jethiss, the Tiste Andii who traveled with Fisher Kel Tath on the continent of Assail, was Anomander Rake. However, a stronger candidate for Jethiss' true identity was Spinnock Durav. This could be inferred from the vague memories that Jethiss had of his previous life. }} In Dancer's Lament (missing information) In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.40-44Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 In anticipation of his brother Andarist's wedding to Enesdia, Anomander commissioned a traditional Azathanai hearthstone for their new home. But unlike other such stones, he commissioned the work to be done by Azathanai High Mason, Caladan Brood. Upon the laying of the stone Brood asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason to do the same. Begrudgingly, Brood did so connecting the two men for both their lives.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.47-50 Anomander was present when the Azathanai, T'riss, arrived in Kharkanas to speak with Mother Dark and sanctify the temple with Vitr. Mother Dark's expanded power transformed Anomander, turning his pale gold skin black and his hair silver.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.271 Anomander also commissioned one of the legendary Hust swords from Hust Henarald. Uniquely, he requested that sword share its voice only with its bearer.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.151 Upon delivery, Mother Dark refused to bless the sword, which angered Anomander.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457 When Andarist's betrothed was murdered shortly before their wedding Anomander was inspired by the crime to name his sword Vengeance. Andarist pleaded with him to instead name the sword Grief. Anomander's refusal created a rift between the brothers.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.481 In Fall of Light Before they had left Andarist's house, Endest Silann had witnessed an exchange between Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, where Rake insisted that he would hold Brood to his promise of peace. Brood had asked whether Anomander would have the strength to bear all the burdens he would ultimately place on him, the first being the name Rake, the Azathanai word for Strength. Anomander had answered that he would.Fall of Light, Chapter 2 The two headed north, to the burned forest where they came upon a group of Deniers led by Glyph who left it up to Yedan Narad to give or refuse them welcome. Feeling guilt at the mention of Rake's name, Narad was momentarily unable to do either, then welcomed Brood but not Rake, saying the time for their welcome had not yet come. He promised Anomander that when he and the Deniers would be needed, they would answer his call. Anomander argued that Kharkanas's civil war didn't belong to the Deniers, they had suffered enough already. Narad agreed, but said he was talking about another battle, a battle when the fires would take the sea, a battle upon the shoreline, and on that day, they would answer Anomander's call. Asked by Brood in whose name the Deniers would stand, Narad twice answered with Hers, causing Anomander and the by then outraged Deniers to believe it to mean Mother Dark. Brood grabbed hold of Anomander and dragged him away from the camp. Narad told Glyph that they had misunderstood and that if Anomander too had misunderstood him, the Azathanai had not, making Glyph think that Brood had purposely deceived the Son of Darkness. He also explained that Anomander probably wouldn't have to call, since he feared they would already be there. He then asked Glyph whether he had a name for shoreline in his old language, to which the hunter nodded and answered Emurlahn.Fall of Light, Chapter 4 Brood and Rake came upon the seemingly unconscious figure of Wreneck and made him comfortable. As they conversed, Wreneck listened to their exchange, which led to Vatha Urusander and the civil war. Rake wondered whether his sole service to Mother Dark consisted of standing between two self serving sides since in his opinion both sides were hypocrites, and whether it was enough of a reason to raise his army against Urusander's. He also wondered whether dividing the Tiste into the Andii and the Liosan, and thereby weakening them, had been something T'riss the Azathanai had done intentionally. And if so, with what purpose. Brood told him to look at Draconus for an answer, since he had brought Dark to the Tiste. Anomander argued that T'riss had already done her damage before Draconus had brought the Terondai. Brood explained that the Gate, which he named Kurald Galain, was an iteration of control over a force in opposition to Chaos. When asked why Chaos and not Light, Caladan replied that Light was an absolution of Chaos. That in its purity it found order, with substance and hue, a reflection of how Chaos sought its own obliteration. He explained that by gifting Mother Dark with Elemental Dark, Draconus had imposed an impossible imbalance in the world, which in turn had made it impossible for T'riss to do anything but what she had done. He asked Anomander whether anyone could blame Draconus for something he did out of love. Anomander answered this by stating that Draconus was his friend, and that he would seek to withhold judgment, even if he felt disappointed by his absence. When Wreneck finally awakened fully, he revealed to them his story and that he was seeking vengeance upon the Legion soldiers who had burned down House Drukorlat, and had hurt Jinia. That afterward, he would go back, find Jinia and marry her. And even though she could not have children it did not matter to him, since he would protect her forever. Upon hearing this, and about the boy's past experiences, Anomander told Caladan that he had finally found a worthy reason; a future of love.Fall of Light, Chapter 9 As they journeyed toward Dracons Keep, Caladan insisted that Anomander had strayed too far from his path to find his brother, in effect counseling him to return to Kharkanas to take up his duties. Anomander feeling bitter countered by asking whether Mother Dark had taken up her responsibilities. He noted that he felt blinded by Mother Dark's indecision, to which Caladan countered that the blindness he spoke of was his own doing. He then asked Anomander what he would have Mother Dark do, to which the First Son asked whether that was not self evident. He further made it plain that he disliked the very notion of rule, since power does not confer wisdom or rightful authority. But if Mother Dark wanted them to worship her as their goddess, then she needed to rule.Fall of Light, Chapter 9 When they arrived at Dracons Keep, they were met by Ivis, Captain of Lord Draconus's Houseblades. In a private conversation with the captain, Anomander revealed his doubts regarding the name he gave his sword, which had ultimately led to the estrangement between him and his brother. Ivis, seeking to comfort him, told him that even so he had struck out to find his brother, and to make it right between them. Still skeptical, Anomander asked even if he found his brother what word would be shared between them? At last Anomander decided to abandon his query and to return to Kharkanas.Fall of Light, Chapter 16 Ivis then asked Anomander to have Caladan look into the matter of the daughters of Draconus. Caladan warned Anomander that if he unleashed his power, not many would survive the night. What followed was a sorcerous conflagration that blew up half of Dracons Keep and set fire to the rest, leaving Anomander helpless and frustrated at his inability to match any of it himself.Fall of Light, Chapter 16 Anomander then let Lord Draconus's Houseblades accompany him to Kharkanas. On the journey to Kharkanas, Gripp Galas finally caught up with them. Speaking privately with Anomander, he reported on the events in Kharkanas and the choices of his brother Silchas Ruin -- to which Anomander said he was well aware -- and of the whereabouts of Andarist. Gripp informed Anomander that he was needed unless he would see Urusander occupy Kharkanas uncontested. Anomander told him that it was Mother Dark's wish that he not unsheathe his sword. Yet if he did not, his friend, and Mother Dark's Consort, would be deposed, or even outlawed.Fall of Light, Chapter 20 Rake and the Seguleh Centuries before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh. Ignorant of their customs, he took human form, donned a mask, and walked down the centre of their city's main thoroughfare. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh, sparking duels with more than a score of the inhabitants who soon joined the other prisoners of Dragnipur. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. Rake's visit was well remembered and his well-earned mask awaited his return. Other names Anomander Rake bore a number of pseudonyms and titles. * Anomandaris Irake * Anomandaris Purake * Anomander Dragnipurake * Black-Winged Lord * Blacksword * First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Knight of Darkness * Knight of High House Dark * Lord of Moon's Spawn * The Mane of ChaosGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.68 * The Rake * Son of Darkness History Anomander Purake, later named Anomander Rake by Caladan Brood, was given the title of the First Son of Darkness by Mother Dark, queen of Kharkanas and goddess of the Tiste Andii. He was a Soletaken — able to assume the form of a huge black dragon, larger even than Silanah (a true Eleint) — and a very powerful Ascendant, occupying the place of the Knight of High House Dark in the Deck of Dragons. He was also the wielder of (the sword) Vengeance/Grief, and of the dangerous and powerful Dragnipur, which was forged by his friend Draconus — on whom he ultimately turned his own creationMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, thereby fulfilling Kallor's curse. He was widely recognised — by many Ascendants, gods and Elder Gods — as one of the most powerful, unpredictable and ruthless figures in the World, especially since he was the wielder of the sword that enslaved souls.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 19Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.300Memories of Ice, Chapter 3Memories of Ice, Chapter 4Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In his early years — during the events of the Kharkanas Trilogy — he seemed somewhat arrogant and rash, but in his later years — during the events of the Book of the Fallen — he was portrayed as more compassionate and wise.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5Memories of Ice, Chapter 8 Rake was a man of solitude, possessing a spirit of almost pathological independence. He could be indifferent to others' need for regular reassurance or comfirmation, trusting that his word, once given, was bond enough. What Rake said he would do, he did.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.851 His thought processes were often a mystery to his own people, perhaps because of his draconic blood, but still they trusted and loved him without question.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.625 He was the son of Nimander Purake — who in his younger years was granted, by K'rul, the Azathanai honorific Purake, which came from "Pur Rakess Calas ne A’nom", roughly translated to "Strength in Standing Still" — and had two brothers, Silchas Ruin and Andarist, both given the titles the Second Son of Darkness and the Third Son of Darkness, respectively. T'riss was a one-time companion,Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, p.300 as were Lady Envy and Caladan Brood.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UM MMPB, p.71Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 To ensure the return of Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness, and the re-awaking of hope and purpose for his people, he sacrificed himself, first by causing his own death by Traveller's hand, and then by dispersing his own soul, with the help of the power of a newly born god, in the Gate so that it could finally be freed from the realm of Dragnipur and manifest in Black Coral. The glyphs forming the word Grief were inscribed by Caladan Brood on his tomb, outside the city of Darujhistan; a city he defended in Gardens of the Moon. Trivia *In his first attempt at writing Gardens of the Moon, Erikson presented the story from Anomander Rake's point of view. After writing three pages, he abandoned the draft as he came to the conclusion that his twenty-something self could not authentically convey the thoughts of a character who was several hundred thousand years old. He later found that avoiding Rake's POV gave the character a sense of presence and power that would have been difficult to duplicate with his own POV.https://steven-erikson.org/anomander-rake-and-point-of-view/ *Anomander Rake was the first character Erikson ever rolled up and played in the role-playing games that served as the foundations of the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Erikson played the character through game after game and "lived and breathed the guy". *Erikson thinks Keanu Reeves would make an apt movie casting for Anomander Rake --"Oddly enough, I always thought of him for Anomander Rake..."Steven Erikson Facebook post 14 June 2019 Quotes Fan art gallery GotM (Spoiler free)= Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg|Rake by Rukuarimo|link=File:Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg|Rake by slaine69|link=File:Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg Rake.jpg|Rake by Yapattack|link=File:Rake.jpg Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg|Rake by paradanmellow|link=File:Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg|Rake by Zsoszy|link=File:Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg Anomander rake by deathris.jpg|Rake by DeathriS|link=File:Anomander rake by deathris.jpg Dragnipurake.jpg|Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist|link=File:Dragnipurake.jpg Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png|Anomander Rake by Mer Helv|link=File:Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata.jpg|Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata|link=File:Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata.jpg Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters|link=File:Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.gif Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.jpg|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters|link=File:Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.jpg Anomander Rake by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters|link=File:Anomander Rake by Lin Lemasters.gif Gardens of the Moon by Lin Lemasters.png|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters|link=File:Gardens of the Moon by Lin Lemasters.png Son of Darkness by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg|Anomander Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist|link=File:Son of Darkness by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg Anomander Rake by Keezy Young.jpg|Anomander Rake by Keezy Young|link=File:Anomander Rake by Keezy Young.jpg Anomander rake by dejan delic.jpg|Anomander Rake by dejan-delic|link=File:Anomander rake by dejan delic.jpg Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza.jpg|Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza|link=File:Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza.jpg Anomander rake by luztheren.jpg|Anomander Rake by Luztheren|link=File:Anomander rake by luztheren.jpg Anomander Rake Chibi by xpibx.png|Anomander Rake by xpibx|link=File:Anomander Rake Chibi by xpibx.png Anomander Rake by xpibx.png|Anomander Rake by xpibx|link=File:Anomander Rake by xpibx.png Anomander Rake by Sarinjin.jpg|Anomander Rake by Sarinjin|link=File:Anomander Rake by Sarinjin.jpg |-|GotM (with spoilers)= Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg|Rake veering by genesischant|link=File:Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg|Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark.H|link=File:Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg The last ignition by pearlpencil.jpg|Anomander and Silanah by Tida Kietsungden|link=File:The last ignition by pearlpencil.jpg |-|Memories of Ice= Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg|Rake visits Seguleh by Dark.H|link=File:Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg Rake vs Seguleh by Fugeoni.jpg|Rake vs Seguleh by Fuge the Oni|link=File:Rake vs Seguleh by Fugeoni.jpg |-|Toll the Hounds= Darujhistan Duel by Dejan Delic.jpg||Rake vs Dassem by Dejan Delic|link=File:Darujhistan Duel by Dejan Delic.jpg Notes and references es:Anomander Rake de:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake Category:Ascendants Category:Kurald Galain Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Tiste Andii Category:House Purake Category:Soletaken Eleint